The Dream
by Marblez
Summary: Doc Roe is repeatidly having a nightmare and it takes Babe Heffron to get him a good night's sleep...(could be seen as slash or just great friends)


Disclaimer: I don't own. This could be seen as Slash between Babe and Doc but it could just be good friends.  
  
(set just as the lights go down at the end of the 6th (Bastounge) episode)  
  
The Dream  
  
Babe flinched as Doc Roe bandaged his hand and was grateful when he'd finished the job. They sat back preparing to get some rest which they knew that they would not get that night from the shelling.  
"Sorry about your hand" Doc said quietly.  
"That's ok" Babe said, closing his eyes to go to sleep. Soon he was in the land of dreams and soon Doc joined him, his head leaning on Babes shoulder lightly.  
  
Dream  
  
Doc Roe was walking through Bastounge, looking for the other men of Easy Company. It was deadly silent, no shells or gunfire. He paused as he saw a body lying face down in the snow, with blood pouring out of a neck wound. Then there was a sound behind him and he turned to see himself rushing to the mans side.  
It was a scene from weeks ago. He watched as the other Doc tried to save the young replacements life, but he already knew he'd failed before he began. As he watched a bloody hand came to rest on his shoulder and he spun around to find all of Easy company stood, blood pouring from numerous injuries.  
He backed away and looked behind him to find more men, all in the same state as the others.  
"You killed us" Hoobler said quietly.  
"No!" Doc cried out, turning around over and over again, looking for a way out.  
"Yes! You killed us Eugene! You killed us all!" Winters said angrily. Doc fell to his knees and shook his head weakly. "We needed you and you killed us! You killed us!"  
They all started shouting it at him, and all Doc could do was to start crying and put his hands over his ears. He looked wildly around them and saw Babe walk out of the group, blood trickling down his face from a wound in his forehead.  
"You killed me Doc, I trusted you and you killed me" Babe said.  
"I didn't..." Doc moaned weakly. And then Renée was there, looking as beautiful as Doc had ever seen her. Except for the nasty gashes running all over her from where the roof timbers had fallen on her and the 3 soldiers he'd found her with, all dead.  
"You killed me too Eugene. I was going to leave Bastounge but what you said made me stay. If I had never met you I would still be alive!" she screamed, pushing him wildly. Then he was being pushed and shaken by all the men. Babe was infront of him, his hands on Doc's shoulder shaking him roughly...  
  
End Dream  
  
Doc gasped and opened his eyes, a look of utter panic and fear playing over his face. His frantic eyes fell on Babe who was shaking him gently. He cried out slightly and tried to back away.  
"Doc? Doc calm down" Babe said kindly. Doc was too sleep deprived to notice that this Babe had no blood on him and still believed himself to be dreaming. He sobbed loudly and tried to push Babe's hands off him. "Doc, it's me Babe, it's alright" Babe tried again.  
"No...not Babe...I killed Babe...I killed everyone" Doc sobbed, pulling on his short hair (his helmet had fallen off while he was dreaming). Babe tried to get him to stop when the sounds of someone running up filled his ears. It was Lip.  
"What's going on?" he asked, taking note of Doc's form and his odd behaviour.  
"I think he had...well a nightmare" Babe said, jumping back as Doc pushed at his hands blindly. Lip jumped down into the small hole and joined him without a word in trying to calm the slightly hysterical Doc. After a few minutes he had calmed down enough to realise he was infact, back in reality. Babe and Lip sighed gratefully as they saw Doc stop thrashing and wipe away the tears on his cheeks gently.  
"Doc?" Lip asked quietly.  
"Yeas Sergeant?" Doc asked, looking at them.  
"Are you feeling better now?" Lip asked, genuinely concerned. Doc nodded, realising how he had been behaving and feeling rather ashamed.  
"What was wrong?" Babe asked, toughing Doc's shoulder gently.  
"I have this dream every now and then" Doc stopped and took a deep breath. "Iseeeveryoneinthecompanydeadandtheyalltellit'smyfault" he said very quickly, so quickly the 2 other men didn't quite understand him.  
"Pardon?" Lip asked. Doc took a deep breath and looked at them. Babe now noticed how bad Doc actually looked. His hair was a mess (from all that violent tugging!), his eyes were bloodshot from crying, there were bags under his eyes and her was so pale it was scary to look at him.  
"I'm walking through the trees and then I see a memory, different each time, of me not being able to save someone. Then everyone's there, all with wounds that would have killed them and they grab me and tell me I killed them and then they start to push me and shake me and..." Doc sped up to an almost frantic pace and only stopped when Babe placed his hand on Doc's cheek.  
"It was only a dream" he said quietly.  
"You were there" Doc said quietly "You came away from the group and told me I couldn't save you."  
"It was only a dream. I'm right here" Babe said gently.  
"But Renée isn't" Doc said, tears springing to his eyes again.  
"Who's Renée?" Lip asked kindly.  
"She was a nurse at the aid station in Bastounge. But during the bombing some rafters collapsed and killed her along with the men she had been trying to save. She was in the dream, never has been before, but she told me that was my fault too" Doc said. Babe shook his head, almost angrily and moved so he could hug Doc tightly.  
"You didn't kill any of us Doc, them Jerry bastards did but not you" Babe said, rubbing Doc's back gently.  
"Will you be all right now?" Lip asked. Doc nodded, but still clung to Babe. Lip smiled and got up to leave. "Eugene, you have the hardest job in the company...but we couldn't be a good company without you" he said before leaving quietly.  
"He's right Doc" Babe said. Doc moved and looked up at Babe.  
"Don't tell anyone about this, please?" he pleaded.  
"But that's no fun!" Babe joked and Doc actually smiled. "How long have you been having these dreams?"  
"Since D-Day, but they got worse when we got to Bastounge. They just used to be about one person, but now it's everyone" Doc said sadly. "I haven't had a full hour of sleep since we got here" he admitted.  
"Go to sleep then Doc, you'll be safe now" Babe said gently, moving Doc so that he was laying in-between Babe's legs and his head was on Babe's cheast, using it like a pillow. Doc nodded and closed his eyes. Babe stroked Doc's hair until he was sure he was asleep and then pondered his own thoughts.  
'How has he coped alone for so long? Since D-Day?!? He shouldn't have been distanced from the other men!' Babe thought angrily. 'But you know why he did, so he wouldn't become too friendly with you so that when you got hit he couldn't bring himself to see you let alone treat you' Babe thought bitterly. ' Well, he won't face it alone any more' he finally thought decidedly before he sighed and closed his eyes, and not long after joined Doc in the land of dreams, which for Doc were as peaceful as they could be.  
  
A/N There you go, bit depressing int it? Poor Doc. 


End file.
